La Primera cita de Kai y Hillary
by Jos D
Summary: Esta es la continuacion de mi otro fic Que le pasa a Kai y a Hillary los dos van en su primera cita


Esta es la continuacion de mi otro fic "Que le pasa a Kai y a Hillary" sucede tiempo despues de la batalla contra Bega. Espero que le gusten y si no me preparo con proteccion (JosD se pone un traje para resistir golpes, un casco y usa un escudo)

LA PRIMERA CITA DE KAI Y HILLARY

En una mañana en la casa de Hillary, ella se estaba preparando para su cita con Kai, ella aun no lo puede creer que él lo aceptara. Hillary trataba de encontrar algo lindo para ponerse, ella comienza a recordar lo que le sucedio ayer

Flashback

Habian pasado dos semanas, desde la ultima beybatalla entre Kai y Tyson. Por una extraña razon ella comienza a extrañar a Kai, no sabía porque, y ni ultimamente sus pensamientos se concentran en él. Hillary se encontraba en un centro comercial, ella al acercarse en una tienda de beyblades y se dio cuenta que Kai se encontraba dentro.

Hillary entro a la tienda lamando a Kai: "Hola Kai"

"Ah hola Hillary"

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte, que haces" pregunto Hillary

"Ando buscando partes de beyblade que se me hagan útiles"

"Hum Kai piensas tener una beybatalla hoy?"

"Tal vez, pero no se" decía Kai mientras observaba las partes de beyblade que mas le conviene

"Hum Kai podemos hablar en alguna otra parte hum en un lugar mas privado" decía Hillary

"Bueno esta bien" decía Kain en una tonalidad como si no tuviera algo mejor que hacer

Cerca de un fuente Hillary comenzó a hablar "Kai, no se si te acuerdas de una promesa"

Kai comeinza a recordar sobre alguna promesa que la ha hehco a Hillary de pronto recuerda la ocasion en que en verdad sintio algo por ella. Esos sentimientos ocultos comenzaron a surgir de nuevo

"Si ya recuerdo, prometí que yo sería tu primera cita"

"Wow Kai es increíble que lo recuerdas a pesar del tiempo" decía Hillary muy sorprendida, pero se da cuenta que Kai se le estaba acercando, ella se preguntaba que estara tramando él, sus rostros estaba muy cercas casi como si se iban a dar un beso, Hillary estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa. Nunca había visto que Kai se comportara de esa manera, peo admitía que se veía lindo y apuesto.

"Entonces adonde quieres ir Hillary" decía Kai

"Hum si quieres vayamos mañana al parque donde siempre nos encontramos" dijo Hillary menos nerviosa y con un corazon que latía mas al ver mejor a Kai

"Bien te veré mañana a las 12:00" dijo Kai

'Por un momento pense que me iba a besar'

Fin del Flashback

Hillary ya se sentía lista ya se encontraba bien vestida, usaba una falda roja, con una blusa negra sin manga con el dibujo de un ave azul cerca de una luna menguante, usó un collar que le regaló su madre, cambio su estilo de peinado y por si fuera poco, comenzó a usar un lapiz labial de color rosa. Ella al salir de su cuarto, su madre se expresó con admiración.

"Hillary querida ahora pareces una señorita"

"Lo se mama, saldre con un amigo, te vere mas tarde"

"Hija no sera acaso un cita"

"Eh eh bueno bueno yo es que..." decía Hillary muy nerviosa

"Y es alguien que yo conozco" pregunto la madre de Hillary quien opreguntaba como si fuera un policía en un interrogatorio

"Mama recuerdas al chico que una vez me llevó hasta la casa, mientras me lastime, bueno es él" decía Hillary muy nerviosa

"Bueno pero no llegues tarde"

"No no lo haré" decía Hillary quien tomo un poco de aire, pensando que iba ser castigada o que no la iban a dejar salir. Se sintio aliviada de que su madre no acturara de manera sobreprotectora.

En el parque, se encontraba Kai esperando a Hillary, observa su reloj y se da cuenta que esta atrasada un minuto, Kai se encontraba con una ropa diferente a la que usa todos los días, llevaba un pantalon oscuro y una camisa de vestir del color de su cabello, pero mas oscuro, el ya no tenía esas marcas que siempr tiene en su cara ni tampoco la bufanda. Sin embargo llevaba consigo su beyblade, por sui acaso encuentra a lguien con quien beybatallar. En uno de sus manos llevaba una rosa roja, algo que le va a regalar a Hillary.

Se encontraba muy impaciente pero a la vez nervioso, ya que s su primera cita, y trata de calamarse ua que nunca antes ha tenido que lidiar con alguna chica en especial su amiga Hillary, sin darse cuenta ella se acercó a él.

"Hola Kai" decía Hillary

Kai volteo y alverla se quedó boquiabierto ya que nunca pensó que Hillary pudiera ser una linda chica.

"Ho Hola Hillary hum te ves muy bien" decía Kai quien hizo que Hillary se sonrojara

"Gracias Kai es muy lindo de tu parte" decía Hillary al ver la rosa

"Esto es para tí"

"Ho muchas gracias, que lindo eres" decía Hillary quien abrazó a Kai.

"Bueno a donde quieres ir" pregunto Kai un poco sonrojado y sorprendido por el abrazo

"Que tal si caminamos un rato por este parque"

"Que aqui hum bueno esta bien"

Kai y Hillary sin darse cuenta iban tomados de la mano, (se dieron cuenta despues de 5 minutos de caminata). Ambos estuvieron hablando sobre quienes formarian los proximos equipos de beyblade y sobre enseñar beyblade a los principianttes, en eso Hillary le pregunto:  
"Kai sabes durante un tiempo he soñadp en participar como ustredes como una beyluchadora es que a veces no me gusta quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes hacen todo el trabajo, y me preguntaba si algunn día me enseñarías a jugar"

"Claro Hillary no hay problema, puedo enseñarte todo y en poco tiempo seras una gran beyluchadora claro siempre cuando yo sea tu entrenador"

"En serio" decía Hillary emocionado con los ojos brillantes y un rostro espetacular como cuando visitó egipto

"En serio ademas creo que necesitaremos una chica en el equipo, y tal vez beybatallemos juntos"

"Oh Kai, me siento alagada por ese comentario" decía Hillary abrazando de nuevo a Kai

"Bueno Hillary no tienes porque agradecerme"

"Kai desde hace un tiempo había querido hacerte esto" decía Hillary cuyos labios se acercaban a los de Kai, meintras que él, se sentía atraído por ella, le acercó sus labios y ambos comenzaron a besarse. Kai sintio los suaves besos de Hillary, el nunca sintio ese tipo de sensacion, su cabello y los pelos de todo su cuerpo se erizaban ya que lo que sentia no era algo que nunca habia conocido

Mientras que Hillary estaba muy concentrada en la fomra en que muestra su afecto a Kai.

Estuvieron pegados durante mas de 5 minutos y los dos comenzaron a mirarse, Hillari estaba mas sonrojada que Kai, ella mostraba una sonrisa haciendo que su ahora novio se sintiera satisfecho por lo que acaban de hacer.

"Bueno Hillary esa experiencia si que fue muy hum es algo que nunca olvidare"

"Kai dime que quieres hacer ahora" decìa Hillary quien no dejaba de sonrojar

"Acompañame"

Los dos fueron a varias partes de la ciudad, ambos disfrutaban de las actividades que hacian como novios, primero ambos bebian mientra estaban bajo un arbol, los dos se tomaban una foto en una de esas cabinas para las fotos, en la foto final ambos se besaban, cerca del río comenzaron a mostrar mas afecto cuando se abrazaban y se besaban claro que en un buen lugar para no llamar la atencion de nadie, y lo hacian de una manera que cualquiera quien los viera se quedaria boquiabierto y sin dejar de mirar la escena. 

Despues fueron al cine Kai quería ver una de accion, pero Hillary quería ver otra, la decision que hicieron fe una manera poco usual, (tiraron de una moneda para ver cual ver primero), y Hillary gano, Kai estaba algo gruñon pero Hillary le dijo que a la proxima iran ver esa. Tiempo después dentro del cine Kai estaba viendo una parte de la elicula que le daba la tentación de poner su mano en hombro, lo cual lo logró sin que Hillaty hiciera algo para detenerlo, y ambos comenzaron a mostrar pasion como l hicieron cerca del río y esperando que nadie lo notase.

Al terminarse la pelicula los dos salieron abrazados.

"Que te parecio la pelicula"

"Estuvo bien pero hubiera preferido ver la de acción"

"Sabes Kai me la pase muy bien contigo y espero que sigamos así"

"Si Hillary y espero que nadie note lo que hacemos"

"Si quieres que lo nuestro sea un secreto te entiendo, no me gustaría que Tyson me molestara por algun tonto comentario de él" dijo Hillary

"Y si o hace lo pagará, pero espero que esto no llame la atención de nadie, ya que me gustó mucho que hayamos pasado un buen momento juntos y me gustaría seguirlo haicendo"

"Kai eso es muy lindo, espero que esta relacion no lleve a algo mas" decía Hillary quien luego en sus pensamientos 'Como el matrimonio aayy pero en que estoy pensando' Hillary se econtraba my roja por lo que penso

"Hillary estas bien"

"EH si "

"Bueno te veo mañana ya que con gustó te enseñra a jugar beyblade para que seas una beyluchadora"

"Gracias Kai no sabes cuanto te lo agardezco" decía Hillayr dando un ultimo abrazo y un ultimo beso profundo, con sus pensamientos de que algun día estara luchando al lado de él y que su relacion con Kai sea mas fuerte y que esta relacion los lleva a alguna parte, tal vez hasta el matrimonio.

FIN 


End file.
